


What a Nightmare

by terryreviews



Series: Vampire and Hunter [10]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Aro does not sleep, sometimes that can be a bit much. If ever there was a time that Peter could sympathize with the vampire, it was now.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Series: Vampire and Hunter [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539046
Comments: 17
Kudos: 65





	What a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all lovelies for your reading, for the kudos :) Very cool of you.

Aro laid upon the bed, hands on top of his chest, staring at the ceiling. Seeing him pale, unmoving, unblinking, in his fine suit and shoes gave Peter the impression of attending a wake.

Sometimes, the weight of age crept into the vampire's voice, “Hello, Peter.”

A vague, fearful awe trickled up the mortal's spine as he realized that he was truly in the presence of power. That hadn't stopped him before from treating any vampire, Aro or otherwise, the same way (casual disregard and utter hate) and it wouldn't stop him now. He knew how to taper down his reactions, twist them into something else. With Aro though, it was twisting into something else, something equally terrifying. Acknowledged, but unspoken for the most part. But known to both of them.

“Hey,” Peter came forward, hovered for a moment, before setting on the edge of the bed, “wondered where you got to.”

Aro's eyes didn't move, “take a moment for rest and reflection.”

Peter ran a hand through his hair, “want to talk?”

Aro gave the barest twitch of his lips and said kindly, “no offense dearest, but I do not think you would be fully equipped to comprehend or help with my internal dilemma aside from what you are already doing.”

“Which is what?”

“Being here.” Aro fell silent, his eyes closing.

After a minute, Peter thought he was asleep and went to leave.

“Please don't go, I like having you near.”

Peter settled back down, hands on his lap, “I feel like a creep watching you sleep.”

Aro gave a sigh, “my kind don't sleep remember.”

“Oh yeah,” Peter shifted, “could you, if you tried?”

“I have tried,” the weight in those words answered it all.

Peter let out a whistle, “what a nightmare.”

“Hm?”

“To never sleep. Always be aware.”

Aro opened his eyes and turned to look at the human, “you don't like sleep.”

“I don't like the nightmares,” Peter clarified, “sleep is nice. When I'm not dreaming. Funny enough, I haven't had any nightmares lately.” His cheeks reddened and he adverted his gaze and Aro smiled understanding the unsaid. Peter hadn't had a nightmare since Aro had taken to living in his house a week ago.

They said nothing for a long moment before Peter sprung up.

“Listen, it's only ten. Instead of moping, come downstairs and watch a movie with me. Take your mind off of things.”

“I am not moping,” Aro protested, “I am resting. Letting my mind go blank.”

“Well,” Peter shrugged, “if you want some company and something to do...I'm just downstairs okay? Don't sleep much as it is so,” he didn't finish the thought, promptly leaving the room. The sound of his bare feet on the stairs distant.

Aro went back to staring at the ceiling yet this time he couldn't stop smiling. Peter, dear, sweet, stubborn Peter. Oh how his heart ached.

He sat up, forcing down a giggle, and methodically went to join Peter downstairs on the couch where they watched movies on opposite ends of the seat until two in the morning.


End file.
